


Worship

by Stand_of_Fish



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Instalove, Offerings, Worship, black girl, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_of_Fish/pseuds/Stand_of_Fish
Summary: The word of today is Worship.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly had this idea and just started writing. This is what I got. Currently turning this into a full one shot as well.

The local group of Fae and other creatures are curious about you, a full-blooded human with long tightly coiled, natural hair, reminiscent of clouds and skin, so deep a bronzed raw umber. They begin to think you a ethereal creature, a Goddess from outside the Wood.

On your usual path that they’ve noticed you taking, they surprise you by leaving small gifts here and there that vary.

They leave you branches of shimmering evergreen, four leaf clovers, fresh pine cones, with bits of golden ribbon and crystals.

One time, they even left you sprouting gold coins!

Cups full of golden liquid and fragrant pastries were rarely set out for you but you suspiciously knew who was leaving those gifts. Fae food and drink was a dangerous thing within itself for mortals like you from what you yourself could recall. Still, you rounded up your gifts and always left gifts of your own such as branches and mistletoe berries, freshly harvested honey and honeycomb, and a whispered thank you that rode on the wind. You knew of nothing else that was an acceptable gift but they seemed fine with them so far.

You never really know why they’re being so nice. Only that you’re new to this side of the woods and happy that you and the inhabitants can get along.

On a usual stroll through, you jump and gasp, not expecting anyone as you come upon a ethereally beautiful man who’s skin is as dark as onyx. Limbs long and wispy, hair silvery and shining like stars with tall, regal antlers covered in moss and flowers. His features, that you could see as he straightened from a bow bent at the waist, were severe. His violet eyes sharp as he held you within his sight. 

An apologetic smile at the scare and slow realization as he could quite obviously tell that you were human.

Cautiously calling out to the unknown Fae, powerful and more different than the others you’ve usually encountered. You cast your eyes aside, mindful of his position in the Fae realm and courts, royalty or not. He was still dangerous.

He’s hesitant at first and mesmerized by your being regardless.

So are you. 

You watch him pull out a dagger and back away, unsure of his intentions. He put up his hands, trying to be non-threatening. He reaches up and cuts away a lock of his hair and ties it with a flower plucked from his antlers. Holding it out to you on bended knee, he awaits your acceptance.

You pause for a moment before slowly approaching him and shakily taking the lock of hair gently from his hands. Your breath leaving your body as your hand brushes along his and look up into his eyes.

His eyes are glazed over as if stuck in a trance.

A smirk graces his lips at your hesitant smile. Standing once more, he raises a hand, slow enough for you to watch and brushes your hair thick hair out of your face before turning away. With three steps, he’s vanished into the Wood.

Left in shock and with a lock of hair. YOu realized you agreed to an unspoken declaration and agreement to being courted. Your face begins to heat up as you make your journey home, noticing that you strayed from the path. It wasn’t as bad as you thought with how some of the older folks back in town warned you about. You were actually ok.

Making it home without error and interruption, you walk around your cottage that you were currently renting and find a smooth, marble bowl. Throwing in polyantha rose petals, you set the lock of hair down gently, feeling giddy as the weight of what just happened really hits you.

Giggling hysterically, you fall back into your now favorite recliner that came with the cottage and look upon the food and drink gifted to you by the Fae. Looking completely untouched and smelling as heavenly as ever.

You felt that odd pull that the stories always mentioned about the food but brushed it away. You held enough self-control to know what partaking meant and you weren’t ready for that kind of smoke at all.

Yawning, you could feel your body become lax all of a sudden and promptly fell asleep.

Dreams of a certain, nameless Fae you met in the forest came and went. 

In one, you were dressed in long, gossamer robes fit for a Queen, with your hair intricately braided and pinned on top of your head. White branches of mistletoe and laurel branches. You looked divine as the nameless, handsome stranger took your hand and led you toward a large oak which lit up with thousands of faery lights. Gasping in awe, you looked at the Onyx Fae and teared up. Nothing could compare and you were left speechless at the sight of him. 

You rushed to speak but he covered your lips with a finger that you noticed was one of four. Looking into his eyes, you reached up to cup his face and noticed his lock of hair he’d gifted you graced your left wrist, him close to your heart as far as you could tell. 

You both conveyed with your eyes how much you felt with each other, even having just met as crazy as it was. Closing your eyes, you leaned in to kiss him and felt a responding pressure on your lips.

Your eyes snapped open and his lips were on yours, right here. Right now.

Gripping his face, you reached to the back of his head and tightened your grip in his hair. Plucking you up as if you were nothing more than a delicate paperweight.

You turned into his arms, reaching for the lock of hair he gifted you in the forest and fisted it. Pointing to the food offerings from the table, you drank down the nectar and laid your head against his chest, awaiting him to spirit you away and to worship you for the rest of your days as his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I didn't think I'd ever find myself writing at all but hey I love it sooo.


End file.
